The Undertaker
|birth_place = Χιούστον, Τέξας, ΗΠΑ |death_place = |death_date = |resides = Όστιν, Τέξας, ΗΠΑ |billed = Death Valley |trainer = Don Jardine |debut = 1984 |retired = }} Ο Mark William Calaway (24 Μαρτίου 1965), περισσότερο γνωστός με το ring name του, The Undertaker '''(κάποιες φορές απλώς Taker') είναι ένας Αμερικανός επαγγελματίας παλαιστής που έχει συμβόλαιο με το WWE. Είναι ο σταθερότερος παλαιστής της συγκεκριμένης εταιρείας και είναι ο μόνος ενεργός παλαιστής του WWE από το πρώτο επεισόδιο του Raw. Ο Calaway ξεκίνησε τη καριέρα του ως παλαιστής στο World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW) το 1984. Συμμετείχε στο World Championship Wrestling (WCW) το 1989 με το ψευδώνυμο '"Mean" Mark Callous. Όταν το WCW δεν ανανέωσε το συμβόλαιο του το 1990, ο Calaway υπέγραψε με το World Wrestling Federation. Αφού έκανε ντεμπούτο ως ο '''Kane the Undertaker, το ψευδώνυμο απλοποιήθηκε στο The Undertaker και έχει παραμείνει με την εταιρεία μέχρι και σήμερα. Ο Undertaker έχει δύο αντίθετους χαρακτήρες: ο πρώτος είναι η απέθαντη, μυστηριώδης φιγούρα ο οποίος αποτελείται από πολλές διαφορετικές εκδοχές, ξεκινώντας από τον νεκροθάφτη της Δύσης το Νοέμβριο του 1990, τελειώνοντας στον αρχηγό του Ministry of Darkness το Σεπτέμβριο του 1999 προτού επιστρέψει στο πρώτο του χαρακτήρα το Μάρτιο του 2004 ως ένα υβρίδιο όλων των προηγούμενων του χαρακτήρων. Το δεύτερο του gimmick είναι ο American Bad Ass, ένας μοτοσυκλετιστής, το οποίο διήρκεσε από το Μάιο του 2000 μέχρι το Νοέμβριο του 2003. Λόγω των gimmick του, ο Undertaker έχει διάφορους αγώνες ειδικότητας που σχετίζονται με αυτόν: τον αγώνα Casket, τον αγώνα Buried Alive, τον αγώνα Hell in a Cell και τον αγώνα Last Ride. Ένα σημαντικό μέρος του χαρακτήρα είναι ο «ετεροθαλής αδελφός» του, Kane, ο οποίος πρωτοεμφανίστηκε τον Οκτώβριο του 1997. Με το Kane είχε ανταγωνιστική και ομαδική πορεία, με την ομάδα Brothers of Destruction. Ο Undertaker είχε ένα αήττητο σερί στη WrestleMania (21-0) προτού χάσει από το Brock Lesnar στη WrestleMania 30. Το ρεκόρ του στη WrestleMania προς το παρόν είναι 23-2. Μεταξύ άλλων διακρίσεων ο Calaway έχει γίνει οκτώ φορές World Champion, έχοντας κερδίσει το WWE Championship τέσσερις φορές, το World Heavyweight Championship του WWE τρεις φορές, καθώς επίσης και το USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship μια φορά υπό το χαρακτήρα του Master of Pain. Εκτός από αυτό, ο Undertaker είναι επτά φορές World Tag Team Champion, από τις οποίες οι έξι είναι με το WWE World Tag Team Championship και η μια με το WCW Tag Team Championship. Ο Undertaker ήταν ο νικητής του Royal Rumble του 2007, όντας ο πρώτος παλαιστής που κατάφερε να εισέλθει τελευταίος στον αγώνα και να νικήσει. Πρωταθλήματα και κατορθώματα *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ** PWI Feud of the Year (1991) vs. The Ultimate Warrior ** PWI Match of the Year (1998) vs. Mankind in a Hell in a Cell match at King of the Ring ** PWI Match of the Year (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XXV ** PWI Match of the Year (2010) vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XXVI ** PWI Match of the Year (2012) vs. Triple H at WrestleMania XXVIII ** PWI ranked him #'2' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 ** PWI ranked him #'21' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'World Class Wrestling Association' **WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (3 φορές) **WWE Undisputed Championship (4 φορές) **WWE Hardcore Championship (1 φορά) **World Tag Team Championship (6 φορές) – με το Stone Cold Steve Austin (1), το Big Show (2), το The Rock (1) και το Kane (2) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Kane **Royal Rumble (2007) **Slammy Award for WWE's Greatest Hit (1996) Ρίχνοντας το Diesel μέσα στην άβυσσο **Slammy Award για το Best Tattoo (1997) **Slammy Award για τη Best Entrance Music (1997) **Slammy Award για το Star of the Highest Magnitude (1997) **Slammy Award για το Match of the Year (2009) **Slammy Award για το Moment of the Year (2010) **Slammy Award OMG Moment of the Year (2011) **Slammy Award Match of the Year (2012) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' ** 5 Star Match (1997) vs. Shawn Michaels in a Hell in a Cell at Badd Blood. ** Best Gimmick (1990–1994) ** Best Heel (1991) ** Feud of the Year (2007) vs. Batista ** Match of the Year (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XXV ** Match of the Year (2010) vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XXVI ** Most Overrated (2001) ** Readers' Least Favorite Wrestler (2001) ** Worst Feud of the Year (1993) vs. Giant González ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2001) with Kane vs. KroniK at Unforgiven ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2004) en:The Undertaker Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Αμερικανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Τωρινοί παλαιστές του WWE Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1965 Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:Undisputed WWE Champions Κατηγορία:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Royal Rumble Κατηγορία:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:United States Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:World Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni